Gundam Wing Karaoke Dance Party
by Lady Une-chan a.k.a. Mirai
Summary: This is not the same as my other karaoke fic. It's a parody of Shrek's added karaoke sequence!


Gundam Wing Karaoke Dance Party  
  
A Parody of Shrek and the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing, Sherk, or any of the songs.  
  
My brother and I just watched the added ending to Sherk 15 times in a row, 28 times total, and we thought that a GW version would be funny.  
  
Heero (wearing his normal green tank top and spandex shorts): Welcome to the Gundam Wing karaoke dance party. I going to tone things down a little bit with one of my personal favorites. (pushes button on karaoke machine.) (singing Billy Joel's Stay the Way You Are.)  
  
Don't go changin'  
  
To try and please me  
  
You've never done my wrong before  
  
Hmm hmm  
  
Relena (wearing what she thinks is sexy clothes): (singing Madonna's Like a Virgin)  
  
I made it through outer space  
  
Zechs/Milliardo (wearing Pinocchio clothes and annoyed expression on his face): (scratches vinyl records.)  
  
Relena: (singing)  
  
You know I made it though  
  
Didn't knew how lost a was 'till I found you  
  
Duo (wearing normal clothes, with sunglasses): (rapping Sir Mixalot's Baby Got Back)  
  
I like big butts and I cannot lie  
  
You other brothers can't deny  
  
So when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist  
  
And a round thing in your face you get--  
  
Nichol (in OZ uniform): (singing, Feelings)  
  
Feelings  
  
Random Nameless OZ Soldiers (in OZ uniforms): (singing the Village People's YMCA)  
  
It's fun to stay at the O-Z - O-Z  
  
It's fun to stay at the O-Z - O- Z  
  
Dekim (wearing normal clothes, including the stupid feather hat): (singing, Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?)  
  
Do you really want to hurt me? Oh!  
  
Do you really want to see me die?  
  
Tubarov (wearing normal clothing, but living down in h-e- double hockey sticks): (singing the Bee Gees' Stayin' Alive)  
  
Stayin' alive  
  
Stayin' alive!  
  
Cast of GW: Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Duo (in drag!): (singing the Baha Men's Who Let the Dogs Out?)  
  
Who let Wufei out?  
  
Quatre, Heero, and Trowa: Woof, woof, woof  
  
Duo: Who let Wufei out?  
  
Quatre, Heero, and Trowa: Woof, woof, woof  
  
Quatre: Hey guys, who did let Wufei out?  
  
Wufei: This isn't funny, bakas!  
  
Duo (back in normal clothes): Come on everybody, and dance to the music!  
  
All: Do, do Duo.  
  
Quatre: All we need is drummer!  
  
Treize: For people who only need a beat--  
  
Both Quarte and Treize: Yeah!  
  
Duo: Break it down, Hilde-baby!  
  
Hilde: (plays the drums, DUH!)  
  
Duo: Nichol, my man!  
  
Nichol: We want to have some fun. (pronunce: fa-dumb)  
  
Dekim: You just want to kill me!  
  
Duo: Take it Heero!  
  
Heero: I like to hear my organ.  
  
Lady Une and Lucrezia (Noin): (dancing in background as Snow White and Cinderella.)  
  
Duo: I say ride Sally Po!  
  
Wufei: Hey, the line is "ride Sally ride," you braided baka!  
  
Relena: I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life.  
  
Rest of cast: Dance to the music!  
  
Relena: I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life. (jumps on Heero and hugs him REALLY tight!)  
  
Rest of cast: Dance to the music!  
  
Duo: You ain't dancin', Heero.  
  
Heero: I can't! Relena's attached to me!  
  
Rest to cast: Dance to the music!  
  
Relena: So happy together!  
  
Rest to cast: Dance to the music!  
  
Duo: Hey Tubarov, wanna watch that nose, man?  
  
Trowa: I think that was Professor G's nose.  
  
Duo: YEWWWWW!  
  
Rest of cast: (laughs!)  
  
Owari~  
  
I hope you liked it! I know, I know, I should be working on my Lady Une and Treize fic (I haven't finished editing it), or writing the rest of my Bright and Mirai fic. Oh well. I'll work on them this week. (It's Spring Break!) I probably won't work on my other Gundam Wing karaoke fic for a while, sorry. My brother hasn't been working on his fic lately because no one has reviewed it except our friend, Yami no Tenshi, so please review his! And onegai, review this fic too! 


End file.
